


Cosmic Serpent

by orphan_account



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: (it wasnt written rly good im sorry), (you know whos dead), Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Drugs, everyone is human
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tentang pelangi biru-ungu-hitam di sepanjang lengan dan tulang rusuk mereka.Tentang gravitasi dan gaya dan partikel yang saling bertabrakan.Tentang memori dan emosi yang menyatu dalam sinkronisasi.Tentang Fang dan BoBoiBoy.#MBFFB2017 [Memori - 2]





	Cosmic Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> set in same AU just like dreams, hopes, forward forward
> 
> jadi KaiFang itu awalnya udah satu jaeger (Cosmic Serpent) dan Lahap jg udah punya partnernya sendiri dan nama jaegernya Maroon Vulture. Fang waktu itu sakit dan partnernya Lahap cedera, jadi Kaizo sama Lahap yg lowong ngisi Vulture. i know i should have put the story here but it's Fang-centric and he didn't know about the deployment of Kaizo & Lahap at that moment.

“Cosmic Serpent _punya_ seorang pilot.” bentak Fang dengan garang, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat di samping pinggangnya. Ia merasa seperti terbakar hidup-hidup. “Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang anak bawang membaca isi kepalaku di saat aku sendiri sudah punya rekan yang sebanding denganku—”  


“Rekanmu,” Ciciko berkata—suaranya mengingatkan Fang akan kulit besi jaeger yang dingin—“sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar dengan kemungkinan cedera otak dan tubuh bagian kirinya lumpuh total. Kaizo bisa jadi tidak akan bangun. Dan jika ia terbangun, tak ada jaminan ia dapat berfungsi secara normal sebagai pilot.”  


Fang bangkit berdiri dengan gusar, kursi yang ia duduki telah jatuh ke belakang, menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Dua orang penjaga Ciciko bergerak untuk menahan Fang, namun Ciciko menahan mereka.

"Abang adalah sahabat baikmu! Dan hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?!” Fang menggeram.  


"Justru karena ia adalah sahabat baikku—"  


"Kau membicarakan abang seolah-olah ia tak lebih berharga dari rongsokan di luar sana."

"..Jaeger bukan rongsokan."

"Tuh, lihat. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan sikap pilih kasihmu." Fang mendengus, rahang Ciciko menguat. "Aku lelah, aku mau beristirahat di sini." _Kalau bahkan satu jarimu berani menyentuhku, akan kubunuh kau._ “Kaizo akan bangun, sama seperti aku koma dan bangun. Kau ingat baik-baik kalimatku, Marshal.”

Tidak ada yang memberitahu Fang, keajaiban tidak pernah datang lebih dari sekali.

* * *

"Kumohon." Suara Fang parau—setelah menangis terlalu deras dan berteriak terlalu keras—sambil menggenggam jemari Kaizo dengan erat. " _Kumohon_."  


"Kumohon, bangunlah." Fang tak mampu merasakan kakinya. "Bicaralah. Katakan sesuatu."

Erangan atau gumaman pun Fang terima. Apa pun.  


Fang butuh abangnya.  


Fang butuh suaranya.

* * *

Ciciko bilang, calon co-pilotnya adalah seorang lulusan terbaik Jaeger Academy, urutan tiga besar. Nilai simulasi sempurna. Belum mempunyai rekan, belum mempunyai pengalaman.  


Seharusnya yang berdiri di hadapan Fang adalah prajurit tipikal cetakkan Ciciko yang baru lulus kemarin sore, bukan pria berusia 20-an dengan topi dinosaurus oranye lusuh yang pernah ia sukai semasa belajar di akademi.  


Pikirannya berkecamuk. Lega, bersalah, bahagia, geli, dan kesal meluap. Fang merasa cukup lega sebab ia tahu seberapa baik kemampuan bertarung BoBoiBoy. Melampaui baik, lebih tepatnya. Ingatannya melayang ke hari kelulusan, dimana usai acara itu berakhir, Fang segera terbang bersama Kaizo menuju Hong Kong. Saat itu ia hanya mengira-ngira, mungkin BoBoiBoy juga telah terbang ke suatu tempat—seperti Los Angeles, atau Panama, atau tempat lain yang berpotensi didatangi kaiju. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah berusaha mengontak BoBoiBoy selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka berpisah. Juga turut berempati karena pria secemerlang BoBoiBoy butuh waktu lama untuk memulai kariernya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa, dituntut untuk melindungi umat manusia dari monster-monster dari antah-berantah tidak memberikan Fang kesempatan untuk mengukir sejarah romansanya.  


Fang kembali sadar dari lamunannya ketika BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Dalam sekejap, ia dipeluk BoBoiBoy. Ini kontak fisik terlama sekaligus terintim mereka kalau dibandingkan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan singkat dan malu-malu yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu. Rasanya.. nyaman. Menyenangkan. Nampaknya Fang tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.  


"Aku sudah mendengar beritanya. Aku turut berduka cita." BoBoiBoy menepuk punggung Fang beberapa kali dengan perlahan.

Fang menghela napas. " _Don't be_." Fang membalas tanpa memandang langsung wajah BoBoiBoy.

“Jadi, um. Senang bertemu denganmu, Pilot." kata BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum, menarik dirinya pertama kali.  


"Siap menumpas kaiju, Co-Pilot?"  


"Siap sejak hari pertama, sir."  


* * *

BoBoiBoy merupakan salah satu dari tiga lulusan terbaik di angkatannya—yang pantas, _drift compatible_. Namun ia tak mempunyai rekan yang sepadan dengan dirinya. Apa gunanya menjadi yang terbaik jika dirinya hanya sebagai setengah bagian dari keseluruhan?  


“Mungkin kau bisa mengajar?” usul salah satu temannya, Yaya.  


“Yeah, mungkin.” gumam BoBoiBoy. Mudah bagi Yaya mengatakan hal seperti itu, sebab dia sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri, adik lelakinya.  


BoBoiBoy tidak memiliki seorang adik. Atau kakak. Atau sepupu, atau keponakan, atau ayah, atau ibu, atau paman, atau bibi, atau pacar sebagai rekan pilotnya.  


Yang BoBoiBoy miliki adalah seorang kakek yang tidak pernah lelah menyemangatinya untuk mengikuti Program Jaeger dari seberang pulau nun jauh di sana.  


Yang BoBoiBoy miliki adalah fakta bahwa ia petarung terbaik dengan kemampuan _drift compatible_ dan deretan nilai simulasi sempurna dan hati yang lebih lapang daripada Lingkaran Api Pasifik.  


BoBoiBoy ada di kala satu per satu anggota dari angkatannya menerima jaeger mereka. BoBoiBoy ada di setiap uji cobanya dan BoBoiBoy ada di setiap tangan berbelulang mereka menerima surat tugas mereka.

Hong Kong. Los Angeles. Vladivostok. Tokyo. Sydney. Anchorage. Panama.  


Lisbon. Dakar. Luanda. Salvador. Portland.  


BoBoiBoy menunggu dan menunggu.

Maka ketika BoBoiBoy menerima surat tugasnya—Hong Kong!—ada segerombolan kupu-kupu menari di dadanya. Kupu-kupu yang sama ketika ia menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di Jaeger Academy.

Tiga hari kemudian, rasa bahagia itu gugur bersamaan dengan resminya kabar bahwa pasangan pilot dan co-pilot terbaik di muka bumi—Maroon Vulture telah tiada.

* * *

Pada detik gelombang di alat monitor detak jantung yang tersambung dengan tubuh Kaizo berubah menjadi garis horizontal, Fang tidak mengumpat dan tidak meratap. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada detik Kaizo menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Fang tahu dedaunan berjatuhan dengan anggun, burung gereja bercicit merdu, dan deburan ombak menyapu pasir dengan lembut.

* * *

Fang hanya pernah melihat kepala BoBoiBoy tanpa topi dinosaurus oranye di atasnya ketika mereka masih belajar di akademi—untuk dicukur jadi botak plontos. Selain itu, tidak pernah.  


Kecuali saat ini, di ruang tidur BoBoiBoy.  


“Kau pakai topi ini hanya untuk menutupi rambut putihmu?”  


“Teman-teman akan menganggapku aneh!” jawab BoBoiBoy dengan pipi dan telinga bersemu merah.  


“Menurutku tidak aneh.”  


“Benarkah?”

“Sahabat karibku maniak kaiju, atasanku hobi membuat motor, dan abangku pernah mabuk minum kopi asin. Kau harus coba lebih keras lagi kalau mau kuanggap aneh.”  


BoBoiBoy tertawa.

Fang tertegun, sudah lama sekali ia mendengar seseorang tertawa.

Aneh.

BoBoiBoy berhenti tertawa. “Eh? Apa?”

_Sialsialsial_. Ia tidak benar-benar mengatakannya terang-terangan, ‘kan?

Ya, betul sekali, Fang. Kau benar-benar hanya mengatakannya di otakmu dan BoBoiBoy dianugerahi kemampuan telepati dan bisa mendengarmu bergumam aneh. Bagus.

Fang ingin kabur dari sini dan mungkin menceburkan diri ke tengah Laut Cina Selatan saat itu juga.

* * *

BoBoiBoy menonton Maroon Vulture jatuh tanpa perlawanan, titik-titik vitalnya diserang tanpa henti.

Marshal Ciciko dengan wajah pucatnya berulang kali memanggil, _Maroon Vulture_ , do you copy. _Status_. Do you copy. _Status!_.

Jenderal Kaizo—dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dan Letnan Lahap lumpuh total—meneriakkan, _Maroon Vulture,_ copy! _Medis!_ dan mengendalikan jaegernya seorang diri, bergerak kembali menuju markas militer.

Marshal Ciciko membanting kacamata hitamnya, memberi komando kepada jaeger lain, _Aktifkan! Kenapa kalian melamun?! Aktifkan semua jaeger! Aktifkan semua jaeger!_

BoBoiBoy melihat seorang remaja lelaki yang lebih kecil daripada dirinya, berdiri di ujung ruangan, bergetar menyaksikan layar-layar hologram raksasa menayangkan segala sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia saksikan. BoBoiBoy berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya, berharap kehangatannya dapat menenangkan petarung muda itu, namun ia hanya diam dan menonton.

* * *

Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Fang sendiri tahu ia tidak boleh terus-terusan bergantung kepada anti-depresan dan obat tidur. Fang tidak boleh membebani Ciciko, Ying, dan staff lainnya di markas.

Kaizo pasti mengerutkan dahinya kecewa dari neraka.

Satu-satunya cara dimana ia merasa hidup adalah dengan berada di dalam jaeger.

Menyatu dengan mesin, dengan memori rekannya.

Fang butuh jaeger. Cosmic Serpent.

Agar bisa menggerakkan jaeger, Fang butuh seorang rekan baru. Anak bawang.

Berjalan masuk ruangan Ciciko, Fang segera menutup pintu dan menempatkan dirinya di kursi dengan santai. “Ciciko, aku butuh data si anak bawang yang cocok denganku.”

Fang berkata sambil membetulkan sepatu bootsnya.

“Untuk apa?”

“Setidaknya aku harus lihat sedikit bagaimana kemampuan mereka. Aku akan mati bosan menunggu mereka mengejarku.”

Ciciko tersenyum, seperti seorang ibu yang menyambut anak bujangnya kembali dari perang.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Fang menonton kapal pengangkut minyak menyusuri laut. Di arah yang berseberangan, nampak kapal pembersih lautan diam mematung di laut. Jika Fang memperhatikan lebih dekat, terlihat beberapa pekerja menyedot bersih cairan biru neon dari perairan.   


Hidungnya mencium harumnya kopi hitam yang tercampur asinnya laut. Angin darat berhembus cukup kencang, namun Fang tidak tergerak sedikit pun untuk menutup jaketnya atau menarik selimut. Beberapa lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy naik ke bagian belakang mobil dan mobil sedikit berguncang. Masih dengan topi dinosaurus oranye yang sama, ia duduk di samping Fang sambil menyeruput kopi di tumblrnya.

“Kau suka dengan pemandangannya?” tanya BoBoiBoy.

Fang justru menjawab, “Moto akan membunuhmu saat kita pulang nanti.”

“Aku menawarkannya akses VVIP ke pasar gelap organ kaiju.”

“Kau akan mati di tangan Ciciko.”

“Hei, aku anak kebangaannya Ciciko, ingat?”

“Kadang-kadang aku membencimu.”

“Aku juga mencintaimu.”

Fang memutar bola matanya geli. BoBoiBoy mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibirnya dan Fang membalasnya. Rasanya seperti kopi, permen _mint_ , wortel rebus, dan kesempurnaan.  


* * *

   


BoBoiBoy melihat sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Kaizo pada Cosmic Serpent. Ia melihat Fang memandangi papan pengawas seperti anak kecil melihat permen-permen manis di balik kaca, jemarinya takzim di antara berbagai tombol.

“Kau siap?” tanya BoBoiBoy, menarik Fang dari awan-awannya. Fang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

“Lebih dari kau.”

**Author's Note:**

> jadi gini gue mau cerita sedikit. awalnya gue udah berniat prompt minggu ini pake HYYH AU. atau WINGS AU. or whatever shit BTS have been pulling off these last 2 years. terus tiba-tiba muncul berita "dead, unidentified thing" decomposing di kepulauan seram. and i was like. shit that might be kaiju??? i cant tell u what happened next tapi endingnya jadi pacific rim AU (lagi). men. gue terlalu sayang sama pacific rim hUHUHUSGDHSH mana telat lagi, cuma pake 1 prompt wkekwkwk 
> 
> aaa semoga kalian suka ya :')


End file.
